1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fluid discharge apparatus.
More particularly, this invention relates to fluid discharge apparatus for discharging and displaying fluid.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus for receiving fluid from a pool structure and discharging and displaying the fluid into the pool structure in a decorative fashion.
2. Prior Art
The incorporation of fountains or fluid discharge and display apparatus in connection with swimming pools, wading pools, ponds and the like is of considerable interest for decorative and artistic purposes. In this regard, a variety of fountain apparatus have been devised for installation and use in combination with swimming pools, wading pools and similar structures operative for enhancing functional and aesthetic characteristics. However, by virtue of considerable research and study, various structural deficiencies inherent with prior art fluid discharge apparatus have created a need not yet addressed by the prior art.
For instance, notable in the prior art is a water fountain that operates in conjunction with a pool water filtering system and which eliminates the necessity for complex plumbing. This device may be either rigidly attached to the water return plumbing of the filtering system or the fountain may be supported by a float and connected to the plumbing by means of a transparent flexible hose or tubing. The height of the spray attachment of the water fountain may be easily adjusted or set and the fountain may readily accommodate a plurality of spray or cap heads as well as accommodate the mounting and supporting of distinctly different abstract sculptures. Although exemplary, the spray attachments of the above described apparatus reside either on top of the water or near the edge of the pool extending upwardly and inwardly toward the water. In either instance, the spray attachments can be dangerous to those wishing to use or swim in the pool when the fountain is in use. As a result, the fountain must be dismantled prior to using the pool which can be frustrating and time consuming.
Other fountain apparatus incorporate aspects for projecting water from a central position and outwardly into a basin or pool structure or from the side of the basin or pool. However, these apparatus, like the foregoing water fountain, require dismantling or removal after use or include mechanical aspects which protrude either from the side of the pool or other positions which can be dangerous to those wishing to use the pool when the fountain is either installed or in use.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus for discharging and displaying fluid in combination with a pool structure such as a swimming pool, wading pool or other similar structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus that are easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid discharge apparatus that is easy to install.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid discharge apparatus that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a fluid discharge apparatus that is easy to use.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus that are safe.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of enhancing the beauty of swimming pools, wading pools and similar structures.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a fluid discharge apparatus for use with a swimming pool or wading pool that does not need to be removed or dismantled for users to safely use the swimming pool or wading pool.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a fluid discharge apparatus that may be used for converting a conventional swimming pool, wading pool or other similar structure into a fountain.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and useful nozzle assembly for receiving and expelling fluid from a fluid source.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly that is easy to use.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly that may be adjusted for selecting regulating the volume of fluid passing therethrough.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly that is inexpensive.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is to provide a pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus operative for cooling the water carried by the pool structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus that conserves chemicals by cooling the water carried by the pool structure.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a pool structure and a fluid discharge apparatus that produces pleasing sound effects.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a pool structure comprising a basin including a continuous sidewall and a closed bottom cooperating together to bound a chamber. The continuous sidewall further includes an inner surface and extends upwardly from the closed bottom and terminates with a continuous upper edge defining a perimeter bounding an opening to the chamber, and a cornice extending inwardly into the opening proximate the continuous upper edge and terminating with an endwall at a point inboard of the inner surface of the continuous sidewall, thereby creating a concealed region defined by a reentrant angle defined by a lower surface of the cornice and the inner surface of the continuous sidewall proximate the continuous upper edge. Further included is a pump coupled to the basin in fluid communication to recirculate liquid to and from the basin, a liquid return conduit having a first end coupled to the pump and a second end coupled to the basin in fluid communication, the liquid return for delivering liquid from the pump to the basin under pressure and a fluid discharge apparatus coupled to the liquid return conduit in fluid communication and further coupled to the basin within the concealed region and extending along a predetermined length of the perimeter in conformance therewith, the fluid discharge apparatus having a plurality of nozzles disposed in spaced apart relation and for communicating liquid therefrom and to the basin in a decorative fashion.
Further included is a fluid discharge apparatus for a pool structure of a type having a basin including a continuous sidewall and a closed bottom cooperating together to bound a chamber, the continuous sidewall having an inner surface and extending upwardly from the closed bottom and terminating with a continuous upper edge defining a perimeter bounding an opening to the chamber, and a cornice extending inwardly into the opening proximate the continuous upper edge and terminating with an endwall at a point inboard of the inner surface of the continuous sidewall, thereby creating a concealed region defined by a reentrant angle defined by a lower surface of the cornice and the inner surface of the continuous sidewall proximate the continuous upper edge, a pump coupled to the basin in fluid communication to recirculate liquid to and from the basin and a liquid return conduit having a first end coupled to the pump and a second end coupled to the basin in fluid communication, the liquid return for delivering liquid from the pump to the basin under pressure. The fluid discharge apparatus includes a conduit coupled to the liquid return conduit in fluid communication and further coupled to the basin within the concealed region and extending along a predetermined length of the perimeter in conformance therewith. The conduit may extend either along the entire perimeter of the basin or along a predetermined length of the perimeter of the basin. The conduit includes a plurality of nozzles disposed in spaced apart relation and for communicating liquid therefrom and to the basin in a decorative fashion.
Still further included is a nozzle assembly for receiving and expelling fluid from a fluid source. The nozzle assembly includes a nozzle element and a cap element. The nozzle element includes a continuous sidewall having a continuous outer surface, an open lower end to receive fluid from a fluid source, a conical upper end having a plurality of apertures formed therethrough, a continuous inner surface defining a bore extending from the lower end to the conical upper end to communicate fluid from the open lower to the plurality of apertures and outwardly therefrom, and an element of an engagement pair located intermediate the open lower end and the conical upper end.
The cap element includes a continuous sidewall having a continuous outer surface, an open lower end, a conical upper end having an aperture formed therethrough, a continuous inner surface defining a chamber extending from the open lower end to the aperture and a complemental element of the engagement pair located proximate the open lower end of the cap element. The complemental engagement element of the cap element is detachably and adjustably engagable to the engagement element of the nozzle element to form an auxiliary chamber defined as the area between the continuous inner surface of the conical upper end of the cap element and the continuous outer surface of the conical upper end of the nozzle element, the auxiliary chamber to receive and communicate fluid from the plurality of aperture of the nozzle element and outwardly through the aperture of the cap element, the auxiliary chamber being selectively adjustable upon adjustment of the cap element for varying the volume of the auxiliary chamber for varying the volume of fluid passing through the aperture of the cap element.